


Reaction

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-03
Updated: 2005-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at livejournal <a href="http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/55971.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Reaction

“It’s an art, you know.” Elijah picks a chip out of the bag and flicks it at Dom. It streams across the room in a graceful arc before crashing into Dom’s head with unwitting violence. “Action and reaction. Cause and effect.” Another chip follows the first. “Events strung together for that one, desired outcome.” Another.

And Orlando watches Dom tense to the rhythm of Elijah’s words and chip flicks.

But Orlando doesn’t need a lecture on Elijah’s skills at manipulation. He’s been on the receiving end, timed his screams to the hands conducting his body, been guided into harmonized ecstasy.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/55971.html).


End file.
